


Recalibration (the Afterimage Remix)

by Izhilzha



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble remix; David tries to get his head on straight post-"Trust Metric."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recalibration (the Afterimage Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma DeMarais (EmmaDeMarais)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaDeMarais/gifts).



Colby's confession disappears from the monitors. David feeds in the new tape, hits play.

_Colby's expression changes; it's a trap._

"How'd he fool us for two years with that poker face?"

_". . . your dog's name, your grandma's name, everybody knows everything!"_

"Shit, Granger." The disorientation, the hitching breaths. . . . He'd known it would be bad, after Kirkland, but this is suffocating.

_Colby watches Lancer. Hiding nothing, giving up nothing. Knowing what comes next._

David knows too. Hits pause and closes his eyes. Goddamn.

Colby died, but he never broke.

It doesn't tilt the world back on its axis, but . . . it's a start.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble remix of Emma DeMarais' fic "Between Trust and Doubt."


End file.
